911
by Reflectionoflife
Summary: Yeah the girls might be supernatural, but with a national tradgy, they feel just as helpless and confused as us


A short story, showing how besides being supernatural the girls have normal feelings to, just like us. A national tragedy hits home, and the girls deal with it. I do not own any of the charmed characters please read and review.  
  
~  
  
Melinda Wyatt sat on the top of the stairs, a small book clutched to her chest. Her hair looked like a wreck, and she sat there, picking at a scab on her knee. She was still in her night gown, and by the little bit of light coming into the manor, it was obvious it was still morning.  
  
"Mindy, why are you up so early?" A tired looking Cole Turner picked her up, and keeping her close to his bare chest, he slowly headed down the stairs and into the front room. Reaching the front room, he set her down on the couch, where he to feel down on, his eyes threatening to close.  
  
"I had bad dream. Couldn't sleep."  
  
Cole smiled reassuringly at his little niece, and grabbing her so she was leaning against her. "Aaa it's ok. I couldn't sleep either. Aunt Phoebe steals all the covers."  
  
"I do not." Phoebe Halliwell-Turner stood at the bottom of the stairs, as her sisters Paige and Piper, were making their way down after her. Piper walked passed the couch, and kissed her little girl on the forehead before heading into the kitchen. "Pancakes today." She called from the kitchen as the sound of cabinets could be heard. The rest of the family slowly began sitting down to watch the news, Melinda flipping through the book admiring the pictures of unicorns and fairys.  
  
"Piper, what time are we leaving to go to P3?"  
  
"Around 9. After everyone gets up and around." ~  
  
The normal hustle and bustle of the house took over as the morning started to slip by. Phoebe was rushing to get to work on her advice column, Piper was trying to get Mindy ready for preschool, Cole was just watching t.v, While Paige fought with her sisters on who got in the bathroom and for how long.  
  
Cole laughed as the angry shouts of the charmed one's could be heard, as they all were trying to do their makeup in one little bathroom.  
  
"Piper your bedroom has its own bathroom."  
  
"I can't Pheebs. Melinda is in their taking a bath."  
  
Cole flipped through the channels, trying to find something besides the cartoons Melinda had enjoyed so much.  
  
All of a sudden, the channel he was watching had one of those flashing messages "Your normal broadcast has been interrupted to bring you a special news bulletin."  
  
"Hey I was watching that" Grumbled Cole, as he flipped the station, all of them flashing the same familiar news bulletins.  
  
"The North Tower of the twin towers has just been hit by an aircraft. People are evacuating the building as quickly as possible, but with this much damage the amount of people estimated to be trapped is unbearable. Officials won't know the extreme damage until they can get in their." Cole's eye widened in horror, as he saw people fleeing from the site.  
  
"PHOEBE, PAIGE, PIPER GET DOWN HERE NOW."  
  
The three sisters rushed downstairs, "What... are you okay..." He raised his hand to shush them as he pointed to the television, showing footage of the airline hitting the massive building. "As you can see the second building thankfully hasn't been touched." And with that a second airline zoomed in from the corner of the camera, and as if in slow motion, crashed into the side of the South tower. The reporter heard the noise, and starring up you could hear ever so slightly as she muttered into the camera. "Holly Fuck."  
  
Piper and Paige slowly slipped downwards into the couch, eyes locked on to the television set. Phoebe stood behind Cole rubbing his shoulders. They replayed the footage, and showed people walking from the rubble, battered and bruised.  
  
Soon the scene cut to Washington showing a plane had just hit the pentagon. By then Melinda was already a hour and a half late for daycare, and it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere and either was the girls. Melinda curled up in her mothers lap, and the family sat their, eyes glued to their television set, as they slowly watched the two largest buildings in America come crashing down. Paige gasped and whispered a slight "Oh my God" as the camera showed people jumping off 70 plus stories.  
  
Everyone's faces were now in tears. Even Cole's, which amazed them since even Cole didn't think Demons could cry. Young Melinda, old enough to understand something bad had happened, was also in tears. They sat their in silence for the longest time, sharing the same grief. "Think it was Demonic." Piper finally broke the ice, still clutching Melinda protectively.  
  
"I already checked" Everyone turned to see Leo standing behind them. "Oh thank god" Piper jumped off the coach, startling Melinda slightly, and ran to her husband.  
  
"It was humans. Mortals, from somewhere in the Middle East. All major buildings everywhere are being shut down." Leo's voice cracked as tears came to his eyes. "I have to go. I have charges there."  
  
Piper nodded understanding, and after she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, the blue light swallowed him until he was no longer there. "Mommie, why people do that?"  
  
All eyes were on the young child that had brought so much joy in all their lives. Piper let the faintest of smiles touch her lips. "I dunno honey. Some people. they just have hate in their hearts."  
  
~ Piper sat upstairs, reading to Melinda some of her favorite stories. She didn't want her to keep hearing all the news, which was on every channel. Another plane had crashed in Pennsylvania, and all three witches could not fight their emotions, and continued crying and were confused. Along with the rest of the world, they wept praying and felt useless.  
  
Piper fought her emotions to be strong for Melinda, as the shriek "OH MY GOD" echoed through the Manor and through Piper as well. "Stay here; don't move till I say it's ok got it?" The young girl nodded her head, have gone through the same situation many of times before.  
  
Piper took the stairs two by two, racing down to the front room, ready to blow up anything that moved. Finding everything looking somewhat normal, she turned to see Paige crying into Cole's shoulders.  
  
"Paige, what happened, did another plane hit?"  
  
She slowly shook her head, as Cole rubbed her back and shrugged his shoulders at me. She slowly raised her head from Cole's shoulder, and her chocolate brown eyes were now filled with tears as she stared at me for a brief second.  
  
"Piper, do you remember Jeanica?" Piper racked her mind from where she had heard that name before. Closing her eyes, she bit the inside of her lip, and it took a good moment before it finally clicked. "Yeah isn't that dad's new girlfriends' kids' name?  
  
She slowly shook her head. "What about her Paige." The news was still going in the background, and the sounds of screams echoed through me, as I could see a cloud of black dust, almost chasing the people, away from the site.  
  
"She just. Dad and Mira were in the South Tower Piper. She tried their cell phones and theirs no answer. She's so scared she doesn't know what to do."  
  
Piper's hand reached up instantly to her mouth, and hot tears filled her eyes. Phoebe had since risen from the couch and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Melinda." Piper tried to calm her voice as the little girl came bouncing down the stairs, wide eyed and grinning.  
  
"Honey, come on we are going to New York." With that the family split off. Cole carrying Phoebe, and Paige with Piper and Melinda shimmered and orbed into their fathers small condo, finding the young fifteen year old Jeanica crying and curled up in a ball, the news turned on.  
  
Piper raced over to her and held her tight. "It'll be ok, come on we are going down their." Turning towards Cole and Phoebe she opened her mouth to ask if they would watch Melinda, and Cole nodded yes before she could answer. Paige had slowly made her way over to the pair, and placing her hands on both, she orbed into an alley a little away from the towers. It was to hectic to worry about anyone noticing her, and the dust and smoke, would have stopped anyone anyway. They ran into a Fireman, and quickly asked if they had sawn their father and his girlfriend, Jeanica pulling the picture out of her pocket.  
  
"Look lady, I'm sorry but I can't just look for him. I am sorry, Really I am" And with that he ran off towards the Building. The trio continued wandering around asking people if they had seen the couple in the picture, and even checking the local hospitals. ~~ 3 days later.  
  
Piper and Jeanica held each other close as they stood at the site that had claimed both of their last remaining parents. They had informed the girls they found the bodies early that morning, holding each other. Jeanica's mother had her hip broken and both legs in several places. Piper's dad had his arms wrapped underneath her, and were found by a stair case. Everyone knew that Piper's dad died, saving his loves life.  
  
~~  
  
1 month later.  
  
Piper had talked to about a dozen survivors of the attacks by then. It seems, Jeanica's mother was not the only one her dad had tried to save. Actually the couple had saved many of people. Her dad actually traveled up several flights of stairs to find more people, as Jeanica's mother did the same before she slipped and broke her hip.  
  
Piper had always had mixed feeling about her father. Of course she loved him, but knowing he walked out on her and her family just always made her distrust him slightly. And when he told her he had fallen in love with another woman, who had a child no less, always felt like a slap in the face to her mother's memory. But knowing, he put complete strangers lives in front of his own, and died a hero, she felt a pain of guilt in her stomach.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She placed the white rose down on the grave. She had placed teddy bears and other flowers on ground zero a few hours earlier, along with her sisters. She kissed the top of the tombstone, before wrapping her arm around Melinda and Jeanica, as once again the family orbed and shimmered, this time back to the manor.  
  
OOC: Sorry this is short,, I just kinda came to me.. I don't think it will be taken any farther, enless demanded.  
  
R.I.P. to all the victims of 9/11 and all who have lost their lives in the war of terrorism. 


End file.
